


National Bath Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Bath Time, Gen, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: After what seemed to be one of the longest days, it was finally time for Tony to give Peter a bath and put him to bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	National Bath Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 14th is National Bath Day. This day is made to realize that bath time is a great time for a child to discover and learn. Celebrate by making bath time fun and full of discovery as you teach your child the basic properties of physics.

“Alright, Petey, I think it’s bath time.” Tony says when he realized that his son was playing and wearing his food more than he was eating it.

“Baf! Baf, baf, baf!” The two-year-old chants, smashing his hands in the mac and cheese to accentuate each word.

“Yep, we’re going in the bath and then straight to bed because, I don’t know about you, Kid, but I am beat.” Tony tiredly admits, picking Peter out of his high chair, promptly ignoring the noodles that fell from the toddler’s lap.

 _Yeah, that’s waiting until tomorrow_ , Tony thought, all but dragging his feet to the bathroom.

He quickly set the toddler down on the bath rug, trapping him in between his legs so he couldn’t try to run away while being undressed. Tony quickly let him go once Peter was completely stripped, turning towards the bathtub to start filling it up.

Tony was just about to plug the tub, when he heard the distinct sound of his son getting into something. Sure enough, when he turned back around, Peter was sitting in the cupboard that help his bath toys, playing with some stacking cups.

“Hey, Petey, whatcha got there?” Tony asks, making the boy look up and hold one of the cups out and giving Tony an idea. “Hey, Bambino, do you want to learn about full and empty tonight? Huh? Do you want to learn something new?” Tony asks, pulling his son into his lap and kissing his forehead.

Tony tries to teach Peter as much as he can, but more often than not, Peter didn’t really grasp the idea of something unless visuals were involved, which limited them a bit on certain things. Tony found that bath time was the perfect time to teach Peter a few things without having to worry about running out of time or making a mess.

“You see the tub, Buddy?” Tony asks, getting Peter to stand on his thighs so the toddler could see over the tub.

“Baf.” Peter says, nodding and pointing into the tub.

“Yeah, Baby, you take a bath in there, but see how there’s no water?” Tony points out, patting the bottom of the tub to prove that there was nothing in there. To emphasis the point, he stood Peter in the empty tub.

“See? No water.” Tony says, Peter stomping his feet and looking at Tony with confusing. Almost like he was asking where the water was. “See how there’s nothing in it, no water, that means it’s empty.” Tony continues.

“Empy.” Peter repeats, pointing down at his feet.

“Good job, Petey. That’s right, the tub is empty. But if I make the water go in it, then it’s full.” Tony says, starting the tub and plugging it. Peter stared at his feet, watching as they slowly were submerged in the growing water.

“See how there’s water in it now, Mimmo?” Tony asks, Peter bending down to splash his hand in the water. “That means it’s full. There’s water in it so it’s full.” Tony explains.

“Full!” Peter shouts, sitting down and making waves, splashing Tony in the process.

“That’s very good, Petey. You got it.” Tony praises, turning the tub off and giving Peter some of his bath toys.

While the toddler was thoroughly distracted, Tony took the opportunity to start cleaning him up. It was soothing, going through the mindless movements to wash his son up. By the time he was done, Tony was surprised to find that his shirt was only damp instead of soaked; Peter was a very enthusiastic player.

Tony left Peter in the tub so he could play just a bit longer before having to get out, grabbing a pair of footie pajamas and Peter’s duck towel out of his nursery.

When Tony got back to the bathroom, Peter was looking into one of his stacking cups.

“What are you doing, Petey?” Tony asks, setting the pajamas aside and spreading the towel out.

“Empy, Daddy.” Peter says, showing Tony the empty cup.

“That’s right, Baby. It’s empty.” Tony says, pride swelling in his chest as he lifts the toddler out of the tub and lays him on the towel to begin drying him off.

“You’re so smart, you know that? You’re such a smart little boy.” Tony says, wrapping Peter in the towel and holding him against his chest for a second.

“Smart!” Peter shouts, pointing at himself with a toothy grin on his face.

“Yes, smart. You’re so smart, you make Daddy so proud.” Tony continues to praise, Peter giggling and tuck his head under Tony’s chin.

“Now let’s get you ready for bed, Bambino.” Tony says, chuckling at the protesting whines he got in return.


End file.
